


Tell Me About Your Eyes

by sxeletal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Geek!Dean, High School AU, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxeletal/pseuds/sxeletal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a geek who loves Gameboys and Star Trek. Cas is a nerd with a passion for photography. Stuff happens when they start talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for faulty formatting at certain points. I wrote and uploaded Chapter 1 via mobile and even on my computer some of it wasn't fixable... either that or I'm just an idiot... (it's probably the latter).

Castiel's slender fingers wrapped around his prized camera. He brought it to his eye, hoping to spot something through the lens worthy of photographing. Nearly every inch of the school campus had been photographed already, from the tall oak trees to the flower clusters along the front entry. After a bit of foolish twirling he stopped. His camera was pointed at a table where none other than Dean Winchester sat. He swallowed hard and snapped a picture.  
 _Stop it. Cas_  he scolded himself silently. _Y_ _ou look like a creep_.  
- **snap** -  
Another picture. Dean had fascinated Cas ever since they were paired together in Chemistry. He dressed like such a badass, but played a Gameboy Color at lunch. Something about his quirkiness was intriguing.  
- **snap** -  
 _Stop it._ He let his camera fall limply around his neck. He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes, picking his satchel up and slinging it over a shoulder. Sometimes he could just _feel_  the gay emanating from him. The bell rang, and he found himself watching Dean pull his leather jacket on, tuck his handheld in an inside pocket, and head towards the building. Cas tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth.  
 _Stop Cas_.  
He walked inside, the warning bell rang just as he slipped into class.  
"Nearly tardy again, Mr. Angé."  
Cas ruffled his hair and slid into his seat.  
"Sorry Ms. Pace," he held up his camera "I was working."  
"Photography is a hobby, not a job." she wrote a complicated math equation on the board "Come solve this for the class."  
 _Shit._ He rose and took the marker from her hand.

 

* * *

 

"God damn!" Dean tossed his Gameboy onto the table. He had lost to that gym leader five times already. Luckily the bell rang, otherwise he might've thrown the system against a nearby wall. He slid his arms into his jacket, which smelled slightly of gasoline, like his car. After tucking the Gameboy away, he jog-walked to Trig; Ms. Pace was a bitch if you were tardy.  
He was finishing up last night's homework when out of the corner of his eye he saw Castiel walk in, almost late as usual. Cas' glasses were sliding down his nose, and his cardigan hung slightly askew. Draped around his neck was his camera; Dean loved how he was never seen without it. His stare-fest was interrupted when Cas went to the board to solve an equation.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            _Damn._ He took Cas in from head to toe, hovering a bit around the ass.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Cas pushed his glasses up his nose and swallowed hard, clearly challenged. Dean watched his throat bob up and down. His frustration was adorable. Dean tensed.  
"You need to square root the x." he thoughtlessly corrected his crush of two years.  
The class turned and stared. He awkwardly scratched behind his ear and looked down at his paper.  
"Thanks." Cas' gravelly voice traveled from the board and wrapped around Dean's neck, torturing him.

 

* * *

 

  _Idiot._ Cas reprimanded himself for his inability to do math.  
But throughout the rest of class, all he could think about was how cute and embarrassed Dean had acted when he had helped with the problem solving. When the bell chimed, Cas hurriedly packed up and stopped Dean before he could leave the classroom. His bony hands grasped Dean's upper arm.  
 _Holy Hell._ The firmness of his bicep caused Cas to blush.  
"Yeah?" Dean turned around, obviously confused.  
"Um" Cas adjusted his glasses and satchel "Thanks for the help with that equation." He laughed nervously.  
"Yeah no problem man." Dean smiled, causing Cas to tense up and choke on his words.  
"Do you want to walk to Chemistry with me?" _What the hell Cas of course he doesn-_  
"Yeah sure, did you do the homework? I was marathoning Star Trek, I didn't have time."  
"Uh no sorry." Cas thought he would be the confident one, not nerdy, antisocial Dean.  
"It's cool." Dean glanced at Cas' camera. "Do you mind if I look?"  
"Um no, here." He handed the camera over, realizing too late that he hadn't deleted his creep pics from earlier.  
"Woah dude is that me?" Cas reached to grab the camera back. "Am I really that hot from the back?" Dean was laughing, and Cas was instantly relieved.  
"Sorry, it was just- with the scenery- I thought-"  
"I like them." Dean handed the camera back and turned into the Chemistry lab. "I'll turn around next time." He winked, and Cas felt his soul shrivel up and die.  
He sat next to Dean and set his camera between them.  
About halfway through class Dean slid a note across the table. Cas unfolded it gingerly:

Can you stop being cute? It's distracting me, thanks.

Cas bit his lip.  
 _What._ His thoughts were racing as fast as his heart. He and Dean had known eachother for years, but Cas had always admired him from afar. He never knew how interesting he was until Chemistry, and now he knew he was interested?

Sorry, I can't. It's a gift and a curse. 

He scrawled back and slid the note to Dean. They communicated like this through the rest of class, and when class and school was over, Dean followed him to his Prius.  
"I can't let you be seen in this Prius." He stated, false disgust intertwined with genuine disapproval hung in his voice.  
"What's wrong with my Prius?" Cas chuckled and put his things in the passenger seat.  
"Everything, now come with me." Dean's large palm was warm against the low part of Cas' back as it shoved him across the parking lot. They arrived outside of Dean's Impala, which had won "Best Car" in the yearbook every year since he got it. "Get in, geek."  
"You're kidding me right? _I'm_  the geek?" Cas scoffed and settled into shotgun, letting the smell of gasoline and cigarettes wrap around him.  
"I am super awesome, aside from my gaming and nerdy TV show obsession, so yes, you are the geek."  
"Whatever." He shook his head. "Where are we going? Because I kind of need my car to get home."  
"Um I don't really know. I kind of just wanted to hang out?" Dean started the engine and started backing out.  
"You could've just said that because I feel somewhat kidnapped at the moment."  
"Oops."  
Cas pushed in the mixtape that was hanging out of the stereo system and turned up the volume. Led Zeppelin blasted through the car.  
"Good taste in music." He smiled. Dean smiled in response. They pulled up to a park. Leaves littered the still green grass, and the air smelled a bit like campfire. Getting out of the car, Dean leaned against the exterior and lit a cigarette.  
"Do you smoke?" He offered a slender white cylinder to Cas.  
"No, but thanks."  
Dean took a few drags and exhaled, the smoke clouding around them both.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          _God he is hot._ Cas' thoughts became much more exciting than the current situation.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      After stamping out his smoke, Dean headed towards a wooden table.  
"Are you coming?" He shouted back at Cas, who gazed longingly after him.  
"Yea-yeah!" Cas hurried over and sat across from him.  
"So _Castiel_ tell me about yourself."  
"There isn't much to tell."  
"Tell me about your eyes."  
"Um" Cas pushed his glasses up "my eyes?"  
"Yeah, you have really nice eyes."  
Cas shifted his position, he was growing slightly uncomfortable.  
"Sorry."  
They sat in silence for seemingly forever.  
"There is only one way I can think of to break this awkward silence and-" Dean grabbed Cas by his skinny tie and pulled him across the table, pressing his rosy lips to Cas' chapped.  
"Did I just make the awkward silence even more awkward or-"  
"Not even."


End file.
